(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for deciding a shift pattern suitable for a driver's driving habit using a neural network operation and fuzzy inference and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for deciding a shift pattern suitable for a driver's driving habit using a neural network operation and fuzzy inference and a control method thereof which perform a neural network operation from a driving operation quantity used as a factor to determine a shift pattern, and decide an optimal shift pattern by performing a fuzzy inference from the output from the neural network operation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional automatic transmission (AT), driver's driving habit is not considered when deciding a shift pattern of the AT, and therefore the shift pattern is decided regardless of the driver's driving habit. Accordingly. it is difficult to decide an optimal shift stage in deciding the shift pattern of the conventional AT.